


Fairly vocal

by BlurryfacedVessel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Cute, Loud Tyjo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Josh, actually theres a little plot, caught by mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurryfacedVessel/pseuds/BlurryfacedVessel
Summary: Tyler just can't wait any longer. Also, he's very loud. My first smut! I'm proud of it. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a smut account, because I don't want this associated with my main one. I hope you enjoy!

Tyler had a boner since the show first started, and it was painfully aching now. Oh, why did Josh have to be such a tease? His skinny jeans weren't helping either. They kept making eye contact, and it was very hard for Tyler to focus. They never had sex when there was a possibility they would be caught, but now, the show was ended, and hotel rooms were next. Even though Mark Eshleman was right next door, he didn't hesitate to push Josh right up against the door as soon as they entered their room. He pressed his body flush with Josh's and kissed him harshly. He gripped a fistful of Josh's shirt and growled.

 

" _Fuck_ me, Josh..." He ordered, moving on to suck on his exposed throat. Josh sighed happily in response.

 

"But Ty," Josh managed. "What if M-Mark hears?"

 

"Then shove my face in a pillow while you do it." Tyler told him, biting down on his neck slightly, earning a gasp of approval from Josh. Without further hesitation, he hoisted Tyler up and laid him on the bed with a grin. He went straight to palming him, and he responded with a heavy exhale, thick with lust. He started taking off his belt, and so did Josh. Soon, they were naked from the waist down, and Tyler wasted no time in pulling Josh on him. It had been a while since they had a sexual encounter. With being on tour and all, it was harder to keep it a secret. Tyler stared at Josh's massive girth, licking his lips with need. "You can fuck my face if you want to." He breathed, already leaning forward to take the dick in his mouth. Josh hummed in response, not protesting in the slightest.

 

Tyler opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out slightly, looking Josh in the eye. He grabbed Tyler by his fluffy brown locks and slid himself in, causing a gag to emit from the younger boy. "S-Sorry..." Josh muttered, knowing he was going too fast. He slid the rest of the way in, groaning when he hit the back of his throat. Tyler seemed to be adjusted, and Josh began pumping his hips into his mouth, semi-rapidly. Slurps and groans echoed throughout the room, and it only turned him on more when he heard Tyler start to moan. He knew Tyler was ready for something more, so he pulled out. "Ready, sweet thing?"

 

Tyler flushed deeply at the nickname, smiling. Josh made him feel loved. This couldn't have been a strictly sexual relationship, because Tyler _knew_ he loved Josh. He obediently sat up off his knees and laid down, sprawled out on the duvet of the bed. "Please," He said quietly. "Make love to me..." Josh didn't have to be told twice. He reached over to his bag, which contained a well-loved bottle of lube, and he opened it up with a familiar pop. After coating himself, he hovered over Tyler and started pressing in. Tyler let out a loud moan of approval, mentally cursing himself for being so loud. He was always _fairly vocal_ in bed. After a bit, the rhythm picked up, and Tyler only moaned louder. And louder.

 

"Oh, _oh Josh!_ Ri-Right there! Yessss! Yes! Ah..." He spoke in between gasps of ecstasy and Josh's open mouthed kisses that sent tingles down his spine. It was then that Josh realized he should go by what he had originally said. 

 

"Turn o-over..." Josh told him as he pulled out. Tyler obeyed, still breathing shaggily. He briefly wondered if Tyler would still look beautiful if he forced him to bite a pillow while fucking him. He quickly realized he was just as gorgeous and angelic, and continued thrusting into his lover. Only now, Tyler was slightly muffled. 

 

"Oh...oh! Oh god, oh god yes..." He managed to say in between indeterminable cries of pleasure. "Josh!  _Josh! Yes!_ Harder! It f-feels so good...so right!" 

 

Josh was about to cum just from hearing Tyler's cries. He knew he really hit his prostate while Tyler  _screamed._

"A-Ah! Oh god, I'm cumming!" He squealed, squirming underneath Josh as he came hard into Tyler with a groan. Soon, the two were panting heavily, and Josh pulled out. He noticed a wet spot on the blanket under them, and realized Tyler must have been really enjoying himself. He never faked anything. They easily cuddled together and pressed soft kisses into each other before falling asleep. 

 

The next morning, they got up for breakfast, and Tyler struggled to sit down with the crew. Soon, a very tired looking Mark sat at the table. 

 

"What's wrong with you?" Brendon asked.

 

"The couple next door to me were having sex..." He groaned. "The girl was so loud. I couldn't sleep."

 

Brendon then smiled. "I heard it all the way from my room. I was hard all night. I wonder if we'll see her..."

 

Tyler and Josh exchanged glances, horrified. Tyler was more embarrassed because Mark thought he sounded like a woman. 

 

"You do moan like a bitch." Josh whispered to him with a snicker. 

 

"Shut up." He shot back. 


End file.
